How Japan got a Constitution
by Musingsage
Summary: As told by a drunk Denmark


A/N: Just something I thought of and wrote between classes on day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Once upon a time (1854) America convinced Japan to leave his life as a hermit behind and join other Nations in their fun and games. Though delighted by America's overtures, the Netherlands always mentioned the games but never invited Japan to join; Japan struggled to accept America's friendship. Eventually he did and that of many other nations who came to visit him. With just the Netherlands and China for friends before, Japan sought a balance between his many new friends.

Japan desperately wanted to act like his new friends, and spent time at their houses in order to find common ground between them and learn how their countries worked. Thanks to his time in their houses, and the books the Netherlands once lent him, Japan decided he needed a constitution for his friends to accept him.

"Chill dude, just copy mine," America offered.

As touched as Japan was by the generous offer, given that America had the first written one, upon reading it Japan learned it could not possibly work for him. Nothing in the document left room for the Emperor, and without the Emperor his society would crumble in weeks. Thus he politely turned down the suggestion.

"'Kay dude, you're right, us having the same constitution would be strange." While not what Japan told America, he decided against correcting the young, boisterous and powerful Nation

"Why don't you do see what those Europeans have? I think at least one of them must have one."

Contrary to America's uninformed opinion, Europe had many for Japan to look at and possibly copy if they suited his situation.

England laughed at the notion, "why bother with an actual document? A piece of paper means nothing if people don't share the beliefs, unwritten ones are much more efficient."

Well, Japan thought, they're alright for Nations who've over the centuries democratized because it was the opposite of their arch rival. For those nations new to the concept, a written one worked much better.

Thus Japan moved on, he searched high and low, under rocks and in dusty archives. At one point he managed to avoid both molestation by France and getting trampled by a bull in Madrid. Time passed and Japan slowly faced the idea he might have to somehow twist America's to allow for the Emperor.

Then one day in Berlin little Germany suggested his brother Prussia's as a possible model since Japan had yet to look. Surely not, Japan though, Prussia is much too rowdy for it to work. Nevertheless by this point he had run out of options and visited Prussia.

It was perfect!

(Prussia bragged about it for months at the Conference.)

A bit of tweaking, special emphasis on the Emperor's unbroken line originating with the Sun Goddess, and it succeeded beyond his wildest dreams. At last he found his solution, reconciled the Imperial system with democracy, and fit in a little more with his new friends.

For the next sixty years after the constitution came into force Japan loved his constitution and devoted himself more fully to his Emperor. After some time Japan allied with Germany and Italy, and gave his Emperor everything, but not his life because America shot him and ended a war. With America's help, Japan rewrote his constitution and forgave America for beating him up.

That, Sealand, is how Japan got his modern Constitution.

"Mom! Uncle Den's leaving out the good parts again! Jerkland…" Sealand trailed off.

"Hush Sealand, you're too young. We'll tell you what really happened when you're older."

Sealand rolled his eyes, "I can find it all online you know."

Denmark ruffled his hair, "aw, tykes and their technology!"

Across the room Norway sighed, "should you be passing out by now?"

"Yep Nor!"

Denmark proceed to fall asleep on the lobby floor, snoring soundly. Rather than carry his heavy self back to the hotel room, they left him behind for other Nations to trip over.

* * *

A/N: Cyber cookie to anyone who can pick up on all the historical references. And no comments about the deliberately glossed over facts.


End file.
